


You Only Love Me For My

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, mpreg mention, prompt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: Summary: Based on this prompt- http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134914487996/imagine-person-a-sighing-and-telling-person-b





	You Only Love Me For My

Arthur’s hips always looked amazing, perfect to rest his hands on, perfect to reel Arthur in, perfect to hold. To be honest, Alfred hadn’t realized how much he really paid attention to the way they curved and rounded out Arthur’s frame until the omega became pregnant. Some part of him marveled at the fact that his pregnant mate just seemed more appealing to him because he was pregnant with his child. And with the baby bump swelling it caused Arthur to walk in a way that made those perfect hips sway. However, Alfred dismissed the idea that pregnancy was the cause due to the fact that he’d been obsessed with Arthur’s hips way before becoming mates with him.

Now honestly obsessed sounded a little bit creepy, and sometimes when Arthur caught him staring he would glare Alfred down until he confessed what he was looking at. Alfred had the chance to either lie and distract Arthur with other topics or fess up. He hadn’t realized Arthur had caught him so many times until his mate cornered him in a kitchen, broom in hand.

“Fess up Alfred. Why are you always staring at my bottom?” he demanded, aggressively poking the broom at Alfred.

Alfred raised his hands in defense and backed up a bit. “I’m not staring at your ass, honest babe,” Alfred responded, although thinking to himself that Arthur’s ass was just as nice. Alfred couldn’t really explain to the appeal to himself, he just found them endearing. He felt the need to touch them, knowing exactly how soft Arthur was if he did. “Just your hips.”

“My hips?” Arthur repeated, clearly not believing him. He furrowed his brow as Alfred neared him. Managing to coax the broom from Arthur, Alfred gently set it aside then put his hands on Arthur’s hips to emphasize his point. He drew him in closer until they bumped against one another. He ran his hands along them, watching Arthur bite his lip and blush. Ahhh, maybe Arthur’s reaction was the reason too.

Pouting and sighing, Arthur glanced up at Alfred. “You only love me for my hips.”

Alfred grinned sheepishly and nodded. “Yeah,” he said dreamily, hands squeezing Arthur’s hips for good measure.

He didn’t see Arthur grab the broom but he felt the sting of it whacking him in the head a second later.


End file.
